First Case
by cgaussie01
Summary: Megamind has finally committed his first act of evil against the city, and now he's standing before the court for the first time. Just how will things change, now that he's a real criminal?


Behind him he could hear the jeers from the people in the court room, before him he saw the judge slamming his gravel up and down on the bench, yelling for order. Megamind had a self satisfied smirk on his face, and his chest was out showing just how confident, and proud, he was standing here for the first time in his life. He was hoping the sketch artist in the corner was getting his good side but who was he kidding, both his sides were good!

"Order, order!" shouted the judge, whose gravel almost slipped off of its wooden handle entirely before the crowds finally calmed themselves. "I will have order in this court or I'll arrest each and every one of you!" he growled, to which most people mumbled apologies and shuffled their feet like children.

"Now. I call to order trial 231, Megamind vs The People of Metro City." he announced, only causing more shouting and yelling from those gathered.

Megamind giggled to himself and rubbed his hands together. Oh man, this was so amazing. His first crime, his first criminal activity, and his first hearing! This must be like what it's like to experience your first kiss only much more evil and diabolical! He giggled evilly to himself, and wished that Minion was here with him. Alas, his fishy friend had to escape custody in order to help break him out tonight! His face is going to be plastered all over the newspapers and televisions and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it!

More legal mumbo jumbo was thrown around, lawyers puffing out their chests and trying to out puff each other in the court house. Megamind sat to attention at his table, smiling at them all too pleasantly as they went on at length about the crime he had committed. They went into every detail, showing photographs, and even had evidence of the attack in little plastic bags. Boy, they really knew how to go all out when a bad guy committed a crime around here, especially a crime that involved an attack upon the whole city.

And he wasn't even thirteen years old yet.

"How do you plead?" asked the judge, finally, looking down at the blue skinned teenager as if he was something nasty he just stepped in.

"Guilty." Megamind replied proudly, "I'm proud of what I accomplished! I'm glad of the carnage I wrought and the panic I caused! You people have no idea what I have in store for you, for all of you! I will rule this city, with an iron-" he was pulled back down into his seat by his legal representative who really wasn't representing him at all.

"I will hold you in discontent, boy. Test me if you dare." growled the judge.

"A certain farmer pays $30 per acre per month to rent farmland. How much does the farmer pay per month to rent a rectangular plot of farmland that is 360 feet by 605 feet?" grinned Megamind, leaning forward slowly as he spoke.

"That's it. Arrest him, again!" shouted the judge, and the guard standing in front of him didn't think twice about approaching the boy and slapping another pair of wrist cuffs onto his wrists over the pair he was already wearing. The crowd erupted into jeers and booing as the skinny teenager got to his feet and began to walk around the table he was sat at.

Ever since he had decided what he wanted to do in life, Megamind had striven to achieve it. After being booted out of school he had changed himself entirely. No longer was he the sweet little boy who did as he was told, or tried to fit in with society and be accepted. He spoke back to the guards, spat at other inmates, and ignored the Warden whenever he would go off at him about his misbehavior conduct. None of them understood at all. This was who he was, who he was built and born to be! But already living in a prison without any true purpose outside of landing here when he was but a baby seemed like a waste.

So he had planned, and plotted, all throughout his years of sitting in jail. Four years he spent dedicating himself to his cause. Multiple out breaks in order to set up a lair hidden from sight to all. Building Minion a robot body far more powerful than the weak one he had built in shool. His friend was now waiting outside, hidden from view, awaiting for a sign to strike, to bust in and capture up his boss, his friend, his everything and escape with him whilst the police and everyone else was too shaken by their amazing evil to do anything else.

As he was moving around the table something suddenly struck him up the head. Yelping, Megamind fell over. Then another thing hit him. Rotten food? Who had brought food into a court house? Why would they do that, to throw rubbish at him? Why were they doing that? What he'd done didn't deserve food, especially rotten, being hurled at his head!

"Hey! Ow. AH. My eye! Stop it!" he shouted as another tomato splattered against his domed head. "Who brings FOOD to a court house?"

Really, it's like their city had never been terrorized by gelatinous blob people? Course he hadn't anticipated rain, and they had dissolved where they stood and people were freed. What terrible luck. Honestly now, is this what a God felt like when people blamed them for a bad crop? Around him he could hear the judge now screaming in anger as the people throwing rubbish and garbage at him just continued to shout insults at him. This had never happened before. This hadn't been what he'd anticipated at all.

"MINION!" Megamind suddenly screamed, pulling away from the guard and shouting it at the window that he knew the robot bodied fish would be waiting. Hang the signal, hang it all. This was hurting, and a lot more than his pride.

The glass of all windows in the court house suddenly blew out, and black smoke billowed in as if controlled by some... kind of smoke bender type person. People stopped throwing things entirely and the smoke alarms screamed to life as water began to pour from the ceiling. Through one of the windows closest to Megamind a robotic body suddenly leapt in, landing on the ground with a heavy crunch as it did since Minion had unfortunately landed into the jury's seats, crushing the seats beneath him and just missing squashing a few jurors.

"Coming Sir!" called the fish as he rushed over to his boss. The people who weren't caught up in the smoke, or the water and fruit throwing screamed when they laid eyes on the creation of science that came rushing out of the smoke. He had a gorilla's robotic body, all gears and fake fur, and all manner of filtering systems on his back enabling him to breath and live in the dome perched on the shoulders of the robot gorilla. Instead of a head, there was a glass dome where, suspended inside the water, was Minion. "What a turn out, huh?" he asked as he easily broke the chains holding Megamind's wrist cuffs.

"Yeah great just get me out of here." Megamind said, trying to not sound as scared as he felt. Even if he had unleashed an attack on the city, he was still a kid. And like any kid, when really scared they went running to their parents or in Megamind's case, Minion.

"Right away Sir." Minion said chirpily as he carried Megamind as if he weighed nothing at all (which was suitable given how damn skinny the kid was) before leaping out of court house windows, landing on an expensive looking car as he did. "This way Sir!" he said and he took off running as the black, hovering smoke machine continued to billow thick black smog around and into the court house. By now people were streaming out of the justice court in Metro City, coughing wildly, and already the fire department was there as well as a few TV news vans.

Megamind looked over Minion's shoulder as his fish carried him out through to the car park where the invisible car - a new invention - lay waiting. Minion almost crashed into it but quickly pushed Megamind into the car first before climbing into the drivers seat. After a sudden and fast reverse which just missed slamming into an oncoming ambulance Minion drove the car through the city streets, metal hands gripping the wheel. "So, what was the verdict, Sir?" Minion asked.

"Guilty. Of course." Megamind mumbled shakily, trying to control his... well. Control. He was safe now. He wasn't having food lobbed at him, or insults thrown at him. The insults hadn't happened since grade shool, but the food had never happened. Dodge balls he was quite capable of dealing with but food? Who threw food, and in a court house?

"Congratulations, Sir." Minion said cheerily, "Your first crime, and your first sentence! This calls for celebrations! You want some Churros when we get back home?" he asked.

"Yeah..." replied the teenager, staring out at the city as it raced by outside. "Churros."

**The End**


End file.
